Tears Of Love
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Nami keeps on crying everytime she sees Luffy and Vivi together. What's going to happen to poor helpless Nami, and the captain's, and navigator's relationship? CONTAINING SPOILERS FROM ONE PIECE.
1. And Then There Were Tears

A/N: This is the first story I did, so I hope you enjoy. I'm doing another story called Mugiwara High School, based on One Piece Academy. I have tons of story ideas, hope my brain explode or anything.

Please review the story on ideas for more stories, god I love writing on the computer. XD please read the story now.

Summary: Nami keeps on crying everytime she sees Luffy, or sees Luffy and Vivi together. What's going to happen to poor helpless Nami, and the captain's, and navigator's relationship. CONTAINING SPOILERS FROM ONE PIECE.

Tears Of Love Chapter 1: And Then There Were Tears

Right now the Straw Hat crew is on the way to Arabasta, saving Vivi's country. They just past Drum Island, and got Chopper as a new crew. Nami just woke up and re-checked the lo pose to see if there were going in the right direction to Arabasta. And then she saw him sitting on top of the ram.

"Luffy~" shouted Nami not trying to wake the others. Luffy turned his head and smiled with his toothy big grin.

"What are you doing here early in the morning?" asked Nami smiling back.

"Couldn't go to sleep."

"Really? That's not like you Luffy, you usually wake up after else does."

"Oh.." Luffy kept dazing in the ocean.

"Pretty, isn't?"

"what?" asked Luffy curiously.

" The sun rise in the ocean. You didn't noticed, you kept dazing at it, you can't miss it." said Nami being confused with Luffy.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Vivi." said Luffy. Nami was wide – eyed, thinking over what he just said.

" You're thinking about Vivi... is that the only thing you were thinking about?" asked Nami with sad eyes, and a worried smile.

"Yea, all night." replied Luffy; big mistake. Nami then clenched her fist, and teeth, trying not to cry...

'Why am I crying?' thought Nami.

"What's wrong Nami, lift your head up, I can't see your face." said Luffy trying to see her face underneath. Luffy then felt tears coming from Nami as he placed his head under Nami's face.

Before Luffy had a chance to say anything, Nami said: "You jerk! You just can't realized it can't you!"

Nami ran away to the bathroom, slamming the door right behind her. Nami locked it, and cried all her tears out. Luffy was so surprised, as she was, he decided this is all a dream and went back to sleep.

While on the other hand, Nami was crying to her heart content. She had never screamed to him in that way, it seemed as though she was mad at him, but what? And what did Luffy have to realized about Nami.

A/N: WARNING! CORNY LINE UP A HEAD! Continued on the next chapter~ Hope you enjoy this beginning of this chapter! Also I'm doing an other story called Mugiwara High School, check it out! Please review! Sorry if this chapter is really short... ㅠ_ㅠ


	2. Why? Tell Me!

A/N: Wow~ two chapters in one day ^_^, finally getting some done. It's weird writing and sharing with people... Hope you like it :D BTW, please review. This time I didn't forget the disclaimer, I wrote about the disclaimer in my profile.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE, ODA OWNS IT (awww...)

Summary: Nami keeps on crying everytime she sees Luffy, or sees Luffy and Vivi together. What's going to happen to poor helpless Nami, and the captain's, and navigator's relationship. CONTAINING SPOILERS FROM ONE PIECE.

Tears Of Love Chapter 2: Why? Tell Me!

Afterwards...

'What happened? Why did I say that, why did I have cry? Luffy...' thought Nami.

Nami rolled over and slumped on her pillow. Nami is so confused and sad, and upset with herself because of the words she said. While on the other hand Luffy is surprised and just as confuse as Nami is he never felt that way about Nami, he never saw her in any other way then a sister. Luffy just experienced a heart broken Nami crying, which was not something Luffy has seen before, or wanted to. Nami Luffy knew was mean, violent, scary, but something was wrong, and Luffy isn't is not that dumb enough not to notice, (maybe he is, nope, he is.) Luffy got up and decided to talk with his navigator (knowing he cares about his crew mates; especially Nami :D.) Then Zoro woke up (which is really surprising T_T) "Where you going Luffy?"

"Going to the girl's dorm..." Luffy whistled.

"Okay." mumbled Zoro as he just went back to sleep.

'Guess he was too tired to notice...' Luffy quietly tiptoed upstairs to girl's dorm. Luffy ran to Nami's/Vivi's Room. But before he knocked he heard someone crying and Nami's and Vivi's conversation.

-In Nami's and Vivi's Conversation-

-Nami's sobs and sobs-

"Why are you crying, Nami?" asked Vivi sadly. Nami looked at Vivi and cried some more.

"I cried in front of Luffy~" Nami cried hard as ever.

"Why? You usually punch, and been friendly to him all this time, but why cry all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! He just told me that he was thinking of someone and tears just came falling down!" screamed Nami.

_'Thinking of someone? Maybe...'_ thought Vivi curiously.

"Maybe you're in love... with Luffy." said Vivi with a smile.

"I can't be in love with Luffy, can I?"

"Well, did he say that he was thinking of someone? Who's that someone?"

"He did say he was thinking of someone... that someone is a girl he met a few islands ago.." Nami not wanting to let Vivi know that Luffy was thinking about her.

"Then I think I know the answer. You're jealous; you cried out of jealousy because the one you truly love is thinking about another girl other than yourself." explained Vivi. Nami was truly dumbfounded as Vivi explained something she was told before.

'I'm in love..with Luffy? Really? That's the whole reason I cried all those tears? Just from a simple thing can create such complicated problems..' thought Nami, who began smiling the next second after, but then laughing the next as she tried wiping her tears off her eyes and face.

While on the other hand, Luffy was standing there with a still expression. 'She was still crying, after all that? At least she recovered from it.' Then all of a sudden Nami open the room opening the door, facing in front of Luffy's face, close, like really really close. Luffy and Nami just then blushed bright red.

"You have a minute to talk?" asked Luffy trying to hide his blushing face.

"O..okay..." replied Nami still drying her up her previous tears. Vivi just smiled softly while she saw those two blushing, and frowned. Luffy and Nami walked out to the deck with the sun out.

"What did you want to talk about Luffy?" Nami smiled with a big grin with her tears gone away and all.

"Why did you cry?" asked Luffy with a sad expression; a face Nami nevered seen before.

"Because... I just did..."

"Are you in love with me?"

"What are you kidding? The captain, and the navigator can't have a relationship, it just seems wrong!" laughing Nami.

"You're lying, aren't you Nami?"

"What are you talking about, I would never lie to you Luffy, you're the captain of this crew. You can kick me off this ship right now!" exclaimed Nami.

"But..." continued Luffy.

"But what?"

"I heard your conversation with Vivi, saying that you're in love with me..." Luffy turned away trying not to look into Nami's eyes.

"You heard that? It was a... joke! Yea, a joke! Vivi wanted to act in a play, so wanted to help her act out the scenes!"

"I heard my name! Don't lie to me!" screamed Luffy. Nami eyes widened can't believing Luffy being mad at one of his crew mates. "Never mind.." Luffy turned and walked away to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Luffy. I am in love with you... I nevered realized it but, I am. When you started to think of Vivi, I thought you loved her. Vivi told me I was jealous because you didn't think of me." said Nami who started to cry. Luffy stopped with wide eyes. '_She loves me..'_ Luffy turns around and grabs her wrist. He then pulled her and hugged her, with both chest close to each, they blushed.

"I'm sorry for not noticing..." said Luffy quietly.

As they both let go, they smiled happily. While Vivi stood there watching and hearing everything. A small tear dropped down her face.

To be Continued...

A/N: And they happily ever after!, UH, not yet! Vivi needs to settle this with Nami, and Luffy thing. Now, I'm going to work on Mugiwara High School. Oh! And I updated my profile with **important** information on how long to take my stories so, **look at my profile**~ Love you guys! ^_^ (Again, sorry if it's too short! Heck! It's not even short, it's just that you guys are fast readers! ^_^ which is good)


	3. Secrets

A/N: Ugh.. I just hate school, just when I have a great idea, I forget it when school ends.. T_T. I'm so forgetful.. Anyways, working on a new story called Scars. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Tears Of Love.'

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE

Tears Of Love Chapter 3: Secrets

As Luffy and Nami let go one another they decided to keep on smiling~ As they let go, Vivi was secretly watching everything, trying not to hold back the tears of jealously.

'Nami is special... I wish...I can hold Luffy like that...' thought Vivi sadly. She then held back her tears and followed the boys who just woke up.

"AH! Luffy and Nami, you're up! That's unusual... Not for Nami but Luffy you're up... BEFORE US! Maybe you're becoming mature now!" laughed Usopp.

"Does that mean I get more meat?" asked Luffy.

"No!" yelled Sanji.

"I don't wanna be mature then." grumbled Luffy.

Everyone just laughed.

"Luffy, meet me in the girl's dorm after breakfast, I need to talk to you for a quick second." whispered Nami only Luffy to hear. Luffy nodded and grinned. Everyone went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, and stuff. Everyone had the usual breakfast, Luffy stole everyone's food except for the girl's food. Anyhow, after breakfast, Nami and Luffy, secretly went to the girl's dorm to talk privately.

"What do you want to talk about Nami?" asked Luffy.

"Should they know?"

"About what?"

"You know, about _us_."

"Let's a keep it a secret." giggled Luffy placed his index finger to his mouth to make a 'shh' expression.

"Alright." said Nami as she smiled.

Both left secretly without anyone knowing. After breakfast, they left to the deck, and played some random game as usual. Vivi was watched them.

"Luffy!" shouted Vivi.

"What is it? I just started playing a game of gold fish!~" whined Luffy.

"Just come!" Vivi just fake smiled.

"Okay..." said Luffy being glum having to leave a game.

"What it is?" said Luffy being curious, hoping it was meat. Once Luffy reached Vivi, Vivi grabbed him and dragged him into the girl's dorm.

_'What's wrong with Vivi?' _wondered the whole crew. While Nami's heart felt as though it broke, then suddenly, tears came out. Luckily no one noticed, but they did notice her leaving the deck as well.

_'I'm crying again. Luffy..._'thought Nami as she ran to the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

_'Now what's wrong with Nami?' _thought the Mugiwara crew. The crew thought they should go check things out but..

"Leave them alone. Let them have their privacy." said Zoro. (A/N: being mature I see T_T.)

"Vivi – chwwaannn~ Nami – chwwaannn~" said Sanji sadly. The whole crew tried to ignore Vivi dragging Luffy, Nami running away...and Sanji being in despair.

-GIRL'S DORMS-

"Ah!~What it is? You didn't have to drag me!" screamed Luffy angrily. A small tear once again dropped on Vivi's face.

"What did you and Nami talk about? Tell me." said Vivi.

"It's a secret."

"Come on, you can tell me." Vivi wiped her tear away and showing Luffy a fake smile.

"I can't sorry."

"Why not!" Vivi burst into tears.

"Because Nami and I each promised not to say anything. Why do you want to know?" said Luffy quietly. There was silence between them.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"That...I...love...you..." mumbled Vivi.

"That what?" asked Luffy.

"THAT I LOVE YOU!" exclaimed Vivi but not loud enough for the crew to hear. Vivi suddenly kiss Luffy right on the lips. Luffy was wide – eyed, can't believing what's happening right now. He's kissing Vivi, when he loves Nami.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry you guys have to cut you guys off right there. But the next chapter comes out soon right after this. The reason why I've been inactive because I been down lately looking at my stats kind of going down. So lately I've been doing pep talks to myself. Also had to go on a little trip with my mom. So I hope you like this chapter, and please review it.


	4. Betrayal and Forgiveness

A/N: As I promised, this chapter is finally done~ Also this chapter is longer compared to the other chapters. Since I felt in the mood, I decided to give a holiday present for you guys. Like I said, I'm going to make a new story called Scars, hope you like this chapter and my new story that will come out. By the way, this is the last chapter of Tears Of Love.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE

Tears Of Love Chapter 4: Betrayal and Forgiveness

Luffy and Vivi parted lips as Luffy was still in shock.

"Sorry, but I wondered if I did that maybe you'll love me instead of Nami. I heard that Nami loves you, and both of you kissed." said Vivi. Luffy snapped out of it, and heard what Vivi just said.

"I'm sorry, but I love Nami. I can't love two people at the same time... Can I?" asked Luffy.

"You can! Make Nami think you love her only, and you can love me on the inside!" said Vivi hopefully.

"I can? But wouldn't that be betraying Nami." asked Luffy.

"Don't think it's betraying, think of loving two girls at the same time." smiled Vivi.

"Oh okay." said Luffy who gave Vivi a quick kiss. Vivi blushed heavily.

"Let's go outside, before anyone gets suspicious."

"Okay." smiled Luffy. Both went outside, not making sound. The Mugiwara crew ignored Luffy and Vivi entering the deck, and acted as though nothing happened. Then Luffy noticed Nami was gone.

"Where's Nami?" asked Luffy being curious.

"In the kitchen. You should go talk to her. She seems to be down." said Zoro.

"Okay, thanks." said Luffy. Luffy walked to the kitchen, and heard Nami crying. Luffy slowly opened the door, worrying about poor Nami.

"You crying again? Why? Tell me." said Luffy sympathetically.

"I don't know, when you and Vivi entered the room alone, I just felt this pain in my heart. It really hurts inside." cried Nami.

_'Maybe I should love Nami only, she seemed to be in a lot of pain just because Vivi and I were in the same room with out her.' _thought Luffy.

"So, what were you and Vivi talking about?" asked Nami quietly, and without expression. Luffy tried to hold everything in, but failed to. Instead he spilled everything that just happened.

"She... um...kissed me and told me that she loved me...Vivi apparently listened to our conversation about how you loved me... But she said that I can love two people." Luffy spilling everything.

"What did _you _say back?" Nami getting furious.

"I said it was betrayal, but Vivi told me to look in a different way. Not betrayal, but deeply caring for two women, or that's what I think Vivi said." said Luffy putting his thumb to his cheek in curiosity. All of a sudden..Nami slapped Luffy right on the cheek. Luffy was once again in shock, while he saw Nami cry at the corner of his eye.

"You knew that it hurts me to slap you, but it even hurts more... to see you...leaving my side." cried Nami.

"Sorry.."said Luffy turning his head back to the right position.

"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH, YOU BASTARD! YOU JUST TOY WITH MY FEELINGS AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!" screamed Nami who was filled with tears. Luffy grabbed Nami and kissed her. Nami pushed back away from Luffy.

"Fine..."

"What?"

"You can love Vivi... I'm in your way for true love...Aren't I? I'm sorry. I'll be in my room. " Nami spoke quietly as she lost colour in her eyes. Nami just lost her true love, and blocked everything, including her real true happy usual self. Nami slowly walked to her room, then the crew saw her.

"What's wrong, Nami-chwan!~"asked Sanji in the lovey - dovey mood, while his eyes was filled with hearts. Nami ignored him, and groggily walked to her room. She went to bed, and cried with an expressionless face. The crew went to the kitchen asking Luffy what happened, but he,too, ignored the crew, and went to bed. Vivi was deeply worried about the two.

_'He must of told Nami what happened between us.' _thought Vivi. The day soon turned to dark, and no sign of Nami, and Luffy.

-DINNER TIME-

"It's weird..." said Usopp.

"What is?" asked Sanji.

"No Luffy stealing our food, and no Nami yelling at him. This dinner is plain, no excitement, no yelling, and no complaining." everyone just sighed. Soon afterwards, the crew decided to turn in for the night after eating a dinner that cannot be enjoyed without Nami, or Luffy.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Everyone woke up hoping everything went back to normal. But everything didn't. Nami was still in bed, still sad. While Luffy was in a bad mood, trying to ignore Vivi. Vivi seemed sad, but not sad enough compared to Nami.

"What's wrong with Nami, she's suppose to tell whether we're going in the right direction. But all she's doing is lying in bed." said Zoro.

"I'll go check up on her!" said Vivi happily.

"No.. I'll do it!" said Luffy being serious.

"O..okay."said Vivi.

"Oh, I need you to come here for a second." said Luffy still being serious.

"Okay~" said Vivi happily. As she reached Luffy, Luffy put his hand in his pockets, and moved his head on top of Vivi's shoulder.

"We're through. You made Nami in so much pain, so we're done. Nami's the only person I love, not you. You just kissed me, it doesn't mean I love you, or you love me." said Luffy in a really soft mature serious tone. Vivi just trembled, not knowing who this Luffy is. Luffy turned around facing the girl's dorm's door.

_'Maybe it's for the better.' _thought Vivi.

"Wait Luffy!" Luffy's head turned slightly.

"What?"

"I agree, I should never have done that.. but at least you know my feelings towards you. Now go. Go talk to Nami, and tell her I'm sorry." smiled Vivi. Luffy smiled back.

'_He's back to normal._.' Vivi still smiling. Luffy turned around once again, and entered the girl's dorm.

"Nami." said Luffy as he entered the room. Nami didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry although sorry doesn't mean anything anymore to you, I'll prove it to you that I'm sorry and I still love you!" exclaimed Luffy. Luffy then started to cry, tear after tear. As he sniffled, Nami sat up to bed slowly, and stared at Luffy.

"Prove it..." said Nami quietly barely talking.

"What? What happened to you, Nami. Your eyes, they lost colour! And your skin looks pale!" said Luffy worrying about his poor Nami.

"Prove...that...you...still...love...me..." whispered Nami still expressionless.

"Okay! As long as you return to your normal self." cried Luffy happily. Luffy grabbed Nami's face and kissed her right on the lips. As they kissed, Nami's eye colour came to. And she wrapped her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. Soon as they parted, Luffy asked Nami:

"You're back to normal! YAY!" exclaimed Luffy happily, grinning as he usually do.

"You too! You're smiling again." smiled Nami. Both of them laughed.

"But do you love me, or Vivi more?" asked Nami.

"You of course, I told Vivi that she made you feel pain, so we're done for. I also told her that just because she kissed me, doesn't mean I love her, nor she loves me. But don't think too badly of Vivi. She said that she's really sorry and I should go talk to you. Nami, you should know that I love you more than anything in the world." said Luffy.

"More than going on adventures, and finding the One Piece?" asked Nami, testing his trust. Luffy only nodded in certainty. Nami only cried her heart out.

"What is it now? Your crying is getting annoying, you know." said Luffy narrowing his eyes.

"I maybe crying, but its tears of love, and happiness. You chose me over Vivi, the one piece, and your love of going on adventures. I can't be any more loved, or be any more happy than I already am." Nami laughed and tried to wipe away her tears. Luffy also laughed with Nami. Luffy helped Nami get up from her bed, and walked out to the deck. Both of them smiled at everyone.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't feel well. Captain here had to give a pep talk." smiled Nami.

_'Everything's back to normal.'_ thought the Mugiwara crew, who was worrying about them for quite some time. Nami forgave Vivi, Luffy and Nami are in love, and almost everything went to normal, _almost.. _

The End

A/N: Finally done with Tears Of Love. It's not that I hate it nor hate writing it, it's just that I really want to get writing my new story, and the continuation of Mugiwara High School. Hope everyone loved this story I wrapped up. I was going to end you guys but, I continued it since I said in the beginning, I felt in the mood to give you guys a holiday present. ^_^ Aren't I the greatest? Anyways, please review.


End file.
